warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhawk (Game)
Warhawk is a multiplayer-only third-person shooter, vehicle and flight combat game developed by Incognito Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 3. It is a remake of an aerial warfare game of the same name, which was a launch title on the original PlayStation. Apart from the similarity of controlling aircraft, the remake bears little other resemblance. It is the first PlayStation 3 game to be available both for download on the PlayStation Network and for retail on Blu-ray Disc. There is also a free downloadable demo available on the PlayStation Network. For the United States, Blu-Ray and PlayStation Network versions were released on August 28, 2007. The PlayStation Network version was released in Europe, Australia and Japan on August 30, August 31 and October 4 respectively. The Blu-ray disc version was released in Australia and Europe on September 20 and September 21, respectively, but was not released in Japan.Thanks, No: Japan Does Not Need Warhawk On Blu-Ray Warhawk was initially intended to have both single-player and multiplayer modes, however the single-player element was canceled during development due to concerns that it was inferior to the game's multiplayer component. The game released with 5 maps (each with five possible configurations) and 4 game types, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Zones and Capture The Flag. Warhawk was met with a generally positive reception by reviewers. However, after launch it was plagued by connection and server issues, including ranking issues with players which were subsequently corrected in patches. Gameplay Warhawk is primarily a third-person shooter, set in a fictional, perpetual, war between the Eucadian and Chernovan armies (blue and red team, respectively). There are two ground vehicles, two air vehicles (two of which with nine unique weapons), and three turrets available to the player. The game uses the PlayStation 3 SIXAXIS and DualShock 3 controllers, these controllers' motion sensing capabilities are used to allow players to control aircraft and ground vehicles by tilting the controller in different directions rather than the more conventional methods of using the D-pad or analog sticks. However, a traditional control scheme is an option. Warhawk features 32-player online battles, with the ability to have 4 players use one PlayStation 3 in split screen mode on non-ranked servers that allow it. Any player can enter or exit the game while a match is in progress. The game uses medals and rewards, which are awarded for certain achievements. The developers have strongly hinted at the possibility that these rewards will be adapted to be used as trophies, which are used in the upcoming online service PlayStation Home. Players are also able to customize their characters with armor squad markings, Warhawk paint schemes, and other accessories. More customization options are unlocked as the player increases in rank. Arbiters are paid anonymous players who are tasked to find cheaters within the game. They are able to punish offending players in several ways, such as an email warning, forum post, a kick, temporary/permanent ban, or the Warhawk Arbiters can request your Warhawk stats be erased. Development Warhawk was first announced to the public in May 2005, with a working build shown at E3 in 2006. This version was the first PlayStation 3 title to be shown with the newly announced SIXAXIS motion sensing technology. In February 2007 it was announced that the single player element of the game was to be pulled. This was due to concerns Incognito had over the quality of the single-player campaign, particularly when compared to the multi-player modes. Dylan Jobe, the games director said "if we were to continue down our single-player/multiplayer approach, it would have resulted in not as good single player or not as good multiplayer". The extra development of the multiplayer mode was used to improve existing elements such as in-game talk, and to implement new features such as On Demand Split Screen, whereby players can easily enter split screen mid-game. It was also revealed at the same time that Warhawk would be made available for download over the PlayStation Network. In August 2007, Sony Computer Entertainment America released news that PlayStation 3 consoles would be used as the dedicated servers for Warhawk. A photograph was released which showed a server room with several PlayStation 3 consoles in racks. Each server is able to support 32 players. The games developers have commented that the engine used in the game features technology which could not be easily implemented on any other platform, such as procedurally-generated water and waves, as well as volumetric clouds. Following the games release, many issues with networking and player statistics were reported. Such as delays in receiving points and awards, failure to receive the points or awards and "connection failed" and "connection lost" errors. To address these issues, Incognito released several server-side patches before releasing the games first update, Version 1.1. This update addressed the majority of issues users experienced with the game, with others being addressed in the Version 1.2 update. Release There was initial confusion as to how this game would be distributed to consumers, after the announcement that it would be a multiplayer-only title. Sony announced on May 16, 2007, that there would be two iterations of the game. The game alone is downloadable from the PlayStation Store for US$39.99 (£19.99, €29.99), with an initial download size of 798MB. This version is restricted to the Playstation Network account that buys it. The second is a retail Blu-ray Disc version that sells for $59.99 (the standard retail price of most PlayStation 3 games upon release). This version features extra content such as behind-the-scenes developer interviews, concept art and trailers. In addition, the retail version of the game comes bundled with a Jabra BT125 Bluetooth headset in North America and the Jabra BT135 in Europe, allowing players to chat with other players online while playing the game. On October 10, 2007 a $39.99 disc-only version of the game (without the Bluetooth headset) was released to North American consumers. Updates and Expansions Additional downloadable content has been released, with more announced, since the games launch. Expansions include new maps, weapon upgrades and character customization options. The DualShock 3 controller became compatible with the game upon the release of the version 1.20 patch. Incognito have said that any future development on the incomplete single player campaign would only be released as a separate product, and not as an expansion to the current game. Warhawk updates are free, but expansion packs are sold online for a price. Updates are mandatory to continue playing over the internet and the player is automatically prompted within the game to start the download and install patch process. Expansion packs, on the other hand, are optional and the ability to purchase expansion packs is available within the menu of the game itself. The 1.1 and 1.2 updates were released on 19 October 2007 and 19 December 2007 respectively, fixing numerous exploits and stability issues. Update 1.3 was released on April 2, 2008 and included two new weapons, eighteen new player-made customizations for planes and forty-four new player-made custom insignias for both troops and planes, integration of PlayStation Home, and new in-game chat features, such as cross-team chat. To date, there has been one expansion pack released, Operation: Omega Dawn, released on December 20, 2007. The expansion pack includes a new night themed map, Omega Factory, and a new aircraft, the KT-424 Combat Dropship. A new expansion pack is scheduled to be released April 17, 2008 entitled "Operation: Broken Mirror" which will include a new armoured personnel carrier equipped with an energy shield, and the ability to boost, similar to a Warhawk. These two expansion pack vehicles will not be playable in the same game. A new map, called Vaporfield Glacier, will also be included in the new expansion. Reception |GR = 84/100 }} The game generally received positive reviews, with its aggregate review scores being classed as generally favorable by Metacritic and Game Rankings. PlayStation: The Official Magazine provided the lowest review score officially qualified by the GameRankings website. The magazine described it as, "A third-person shooter that never quite gets off the ground." Other reviews were more positive in their outlook. PSM3 described the game as "a masterpiece of balance, of design, and the jewel in Sony's online crown." The reviewers at Edge magazine described it as an "instantly gratifying experience", also saying that the lack of a single player campaign was made up for by "its brilliantly implemented notion of flight and considered balance". 1UP gave Warhawk a positive review, but said, "It's just not quite $40 worth," referring to the price of the downloadable version on the US PlayStation Store. It was given the IGN Editors' Choice Award, calling it "a AAA experience that is an adrenaline rush for online fans." Game Informer described Warhawk as "better than they'd hoped for". GamePro stated that although Warhawk offers an intense online combat experience, being dropped immediately into the action leaves you "somewhat bewildered" and doesn't give you that "feeling of connection" to the game. GameTrailers described Warhawk as "simply fun, easy to compete, but challenging to shine." Adam Sessler from X-Play complimented the game's multiplayer only style saying "...I wouldn't have it any other way." Gaming Target selected Warhawk as one of their "52 Games We'll Still Be Playing From 2007" as well as awarded it "PlayStation 3-Exclusive Game of the Year". References External links *[http://www.Warhawk.com Official Warhawk site] *Wikipedia's Warhawk page *Ad free promotional video *[http://gaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warhawk_Videos Trailers, reviews, and gameplay videos for Warhawk] *Warhawk Stats - Site with all coverage on ranks, awards, points, maps and tips *[http://www.gamepro.com/sony/ps3/23216/info.shtml Warhawk profile page]